Interruptions
by Can'tAvoidThisGodsDamGravity
Summary: Will they ever get some time alone? Leyna citrus that may lead to lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**He... I really like this story. I don't know if I'll continue, but whatever.**

Reyna pushed Leo against the wall, crashing her lips to his, pulling the suspenders off his shoulders and started to undo his buttons. She slipped her hands into his shirt, running her hands over his chest.

"Eager, much, reina?" Leo asked, laughing slightly, but the humor in his voice quickly faded as she started kissing down his neck.

He groaned as Reyna's teeth grazed over his collarbone, his hands fingering her toga before making their way up to her golden armor on her shoulders.

"When am I going to stop melting whenever you touch me?" she mumbled as he unfastened the heavy piece of metal and threw it to the floor. He slipped his hands under the soft fabric of her toga, rubbing teasing circles on her skin, and she shivered involuntarily.

"When am I going to stop crumbling as soon as you kiss me?" he countered, his lips moving down her neck as he lifted her up and put her down on the desk.

"Touché," she breathed, barely able to form complete words as he sucked and nipped behind her ear. Her fingers wove into his soft curls, and she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Are you sure we should be doing this in the praetor's desk?" he asked teasingly, helping her take off her toga.

"I can do with I want with my property," she said. "And that includes you." His devious smile fell off his face as Reyna's hands found their way to his belt, undoing the buckle and zipper. She slid her hands into his pants, locating his growing erection easily. Leo closed his eyes, barely holding in a groan.

"So not fair," he managed, but didn't protest as she slid down his pants. He looked his girlfriend up and down. "It seems you're overdressed, mi reina," he pointed out, fingering the sleeves of the tank top and glancing at the white cloth shorts she had a habit of wearing under her uniform.

"I'll get right on that," she replied. He grinned, taking off her top and helping her slide off her shorts. He reached behind her, clearing the desk and leaning her down. His lips moved back to hers as his hands pulled at the straps of her bra, ready to take it off when the door burst open, revealing a very frazzled Percy. Reyna scrambled up, desperately trying to hide behind her boyfriend and put her toga back on, while Leo blushed furiously as he jammed his legs back into his jeans.

"Woah!" Percy exclaimed, backing up, smirking slightly.

"Not cool, man, so not cool," Leo grumbled, his hair smoldering slightly as he pulled on his shirt.

"I didn't mean to… interrupt anything," Percy said.

"Please don't mention this to anyone!" Reyna pleaded, emerging from behind her boyfriend. Percy shot a little half-smile in their direction, making his way out the door.

"We'll see…"

"Percy!" both Reyna and Leo exclaimed as he disappeared into the hallway, laughing. Reyna sighed.

"Do you think he's actually going to tell people?" she asked.

"With Perce, you never know," her boyfriend grumbled, his normally nimble fingers getting tangled up in his shirt as he tried to button it. Reyna walked over, finishing for him. He looked down at her, something on her neck catching his eye. He smiled smugly, admiring his work. "But I do know one thing," he said. She looked up at him in curiosity.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" she asked. His arms wrapped around her waist as he bent down to kiss the faint trace of a forming bruise.

"That hickey is going to look so damn sexy," he mumbled. She laughed slightly, turning away to get back to her work.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back later."

**Please review and tell me what you think! I really love the input!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo crept into Reyna's office, sneaking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't so much as flinch.

"Hey there, bella," he breathed into her ear.

"You have to be the worst 'sneaker' I've ever seen," she stated. "I heard you as soon as you stepped in the room." He chuckled, starting to kiss the crook of her neck. "Leo…" she warned, but any other objections she tried were nothing more than slight noises of half-hearted protest. She felt a warm stirring in her abdomen, something like butter flowing through her veins.

"We shouldn't be doing this right now," she breathed, but didn't make any real attempts to stop him.

"Why's that?" he asked teasingly.

"Because anyone could walk in."

"Well, I think I'm willing to take that chance," he mumbled, unfastening her golden armor an letting it fall to the floor. "How 'bout you? Huh?" he asked, his tone nearly driving her crazy with want. She didn't answer, but instead turned around, weaving her fingers into his beautiful brown curls and inhaling the warm, intoxicating smell of his workshop that always seemed to cling to him.

"Should I take this as a 'yes'?" he asked, smirking. She backed him against the wall.

"Shut up," she mumbled, pressing her lips to his. She could tell he was smiling against her mouth, but ignored it as she gripped his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She felt his tongue against her own, sending a feeling like an electric shock through her body.

"Mierda," he whispered as she slipped her hands into his shirt, her fingers getting tantalizingly close to his belt. He moved his mouth to her collarbone, starting to suck on it to muffle his groans of pleasure, but his actions only magnified Reyna's.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she felt his teeth against her neck. She subconsciously felt Leo's lips curve into a smile, but was too occupied with just getting more of that feeling to care. Her hands found their way to his neck, pushing him closer. "Oh- oh gods…" she managed. He pulled away slightly.

"You alright, Rey?" he asked mockingly. She pushed his mouth back to her neck.

"Just- right there. Focus there," she mumbled. He delved back in gladly, nipping and kissing the tender flesh.

"We should stop," she breathed as he started to tug off her toga, but didn't make any true attempts to delay what was happening. He grinned, kissing behind her ear and making her shudder.

"Gods!" she exclaimed as he nipped at the sensitive skin.

"How about we just move this somewhere else?" he asked breathlessly.

"Where do you suggest?" she returned. Before he could answer, the door opened. Frank took one look at them and squeaked, covering his eyes, while Leo dove under the desk and Reyna looked shell-shocked.

"What's going on?" Frank asked, his voice several octaves higher than normal. He peeked between his fingers as the two made themselves decent. "Reyna? Leo?"

"Hi, Frank," Leo said awkwardly as he emerged from under the table. Frank looked at them, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"What's going on?" A look of understanding passed over his face. "Are you two- are you two an item?" he asked. The couple shifted uncomfortably. Leo looked at his not-so-secret-anymore girlfriend, and she nodded slightly. He smiled, taking her hand.

"Yes." Frank looked them in bewilderment.

"For how long?"

"A few months," Leo said. The other praetor looked indignant.

"And you didn't tell us?" he asked.

"We just wanted to make sure that what we felt was legitimate," Reyna hurried to explain.

"Looks plenty legitimate to me!" Frank exclaimed, gesturing to their rumpled clothes and mussed up hair. Leo laughed slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "But we were totally going to tell you guys soon!" Frank looked skeptical.

"Of course you were," he harrumphed. There was a silent pause, in which Leo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Reyna looked at nothing but her toes.

"Why are you here again?" Leo asked eventually.

"Well, I was coming to talk to Reyna about some stuff for the next inter-camp gathering, but if you're busy-"

"No!" Reyna cut in. "Of course not." She turned to her boyfriend. "Leo, I'll see you tonight." He nodded, looking slightly disappointed, but left anyway.

**Eh. Not that good. But whatever. Review! Please! And check out my other account, MailMySelfToYou, if you love Leyna!**


End file.
